Feline Intuition
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. Kyo discovers the third, and most horrifying curse of being born the cat Juunishi.


_Standard disclaimer applies._

_**Summary**: Kyo discovers the third, and most horrifying curse of being born the cat Juunishi._

**Feline Intuition  
**- by Reiven

"Umm, Kyo-kun…" Honda Tohru cast her big, doe eyes over to her orange-haired friend. Her eyes betraying whatever emotion she was feeling at the moment. 

"What?"

"No one said you or your friends could play sleep-over, baka-neko," Yuki's icy-laced tone broke the silence left by Tohru as he shot a glare at his long time rival.

"Who're you calling stupid, your rat-faced girly-man?" Kyo shot to his feet and got into a fighting stance as he and Yuki locked glares.

"Now, now, you two. Don't destroy the house, again. We've already made the repairman twice as rich in the past month. And Kyo," Shigure regarded the steaming teen, "since when did you start attracting this many cats?"

Kyo's rage instantly dissolved, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Yuki, Shigure and Tohru shared a look, then turned back to the hot-tempered Kyo before pointing to the veranda when at least a few dozen, multi-coloured and multi-bred cats were seen, meowing, purring and scratching whatever piece of furniture they could get their claws on.

"What does that have to do with me anyway? I didn't call them or anything," he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the offending felines.

"Aren't you a cat?" Yuki muttered cynically and looked at Kyo with half-moon eyes.

"Aren't you a rat! Then why don't you tell your little buddies to keep their mangy teeth of my stuff!"

"I can't help the fact that they know an idiot when they see one."

"Why you-"

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun," Tohru sighed exasperatedly, "can't we all just get along?"

"NO!" the both shouted, but regretted their actions almost immediately when Tohru's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san, I didn't mean that."

"Sorry," Kyo mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Ano, Kyo-kun…"

They all turned their attention to Shigure, who had moved from his spot, the newspaper lay forgotten on the table, and was now kneeling near the door holding one of the many Abyssinian's present.

"What is it, old man?" the orange haired teen answered gruffly.

"I just wanted to know whether you've been surrounded by cats before this?"

"Of course! Isn't it part of being a Juunishi! Don't you attract dogs and that rat other of its useless kin's!"

"Yes… but I was wondering if you've ever really studied the cats?" Shigure turned to Kyo, his expression set to one of rare seriousness.

"Of course not! Why are you asking stupid questions? I've had enough of this," he said finally as he turned to walk out, "I'm leaving!"

"If you had," Shigure continued, as if Kyo hadn't said anything, "then…" he trailed off for the dramatic pause.

Yuki and Tohru both leaned in closer to Shigure without moving from their seat, Kyo just turned around in a huff, glaring daggers at the older Sohma.

"Then what?" for some reason he'd felt a sense of fear and dread at the tone of Shigure's voice.

"Shigure-san?" Tohru had her hands clasped in her lap.

"Then…" Shigure turned back to the Abysinnian and looked over the rest of the cats that were now surrounding the home, before he turned back to the teen in question, "Then you would have realized, Kyo-kun…" his eyes locked onto Kyo's red orbs, "that they're all _male!_"

Silence gripped the room, which was soon broken by a dull thud followed by a bellowing laugh coming from Yuki's direction. Shigure, the most boisterous of the lot, uncharacteristically snorted laughter into his hand soon after the word left his mouth.

Tohru just looked confused between the three and said in a voice almost impossible to hear over Yuki's loud guffaw; "What does that mean? They're all male… than that would mean that Kyo-kun…" she trailed off, as if the realization had suddenly hit her, "Kyo-kun is a female cat!"

If possible, Yuki's laugher became louder and he had a sinking fear that he might just drop dead from oxygen deprivation right there. Shigure also lost all hope it self-control and was now laughing out loudly.

Surprisingly, Kyo hadn't said a word since the great discovery. He just stood dumbfounded in the doorway, his expression set to one of eternal shock, while Tohru began to blush furiously and clamped a hand over her mouth, all while mumbling out muffled apologies.

Hatori had decided to make a surprise visit at that exact moment, heard the commotion and decided that perhaps, this wasn't the right time. Thus, he went on his jolly way to join Ayame for tea. He might had wanted to stay a while longer, though, because soon after, it took the combined effort of both Shigure and Tohru to _barely _keep Kyo from jumping to his death from the roof. Yuki was too busy laughing to be a productive member of the family.

So that was another normal day in the life of the Sohma family.

- **Owari**.

Yes, I had to include Abysinnian and Aya (me) at least once :D


End file.
